


Heat

by HoseokJaehwan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoseokJaehwan/pseuds/HoseokJaehwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan has to deal with his cat Taekwoon coming into heat, and its more annoying than anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I saw this prompt somewhere on Tumblr and it screamed Keo  
> Not as sexy as you might initially assume

Jaehwan sat with his laptop rested against his legs, it had been an easy day at work and so his boss had allowed him to take the rest of the day off and work from home. He had of course been delighted by this, Jaehwan had walked home with a spring in his step excited to spend more time with his cat. Taekwoon (Or Leo, as he was often called affectionately) had been given to Jaehwan as a Christmas present by his friend Hakyeon who often complained he was lonely and needed someone to talk to. Though Jaehwan thought this may have just been a ploy to stop him from spending all his time at Hakyeons house as a reason to talk to somebody.

  
However, he couldn’t complain, from the first moment he had seen Taekwoon he had fallen in love. Jaehwan had opened the knocking door on his birthday to find a tall man stood, wearing a long black sweater that covered his hands. It had perfectly complimented his pitch black ears that lay flat against his head and the long black tail that swished from side to side agitatedly. He had an irritated expression on his face as he handed over a note to Jaehwan that turned out to be Hakyeons Birthday card. Though he had been quiet and irritable at first, Taekwoon came to enjoy living with Jaehwan, and though he wouldn’t vocalise it he did love his owner as much as his owner loved him. Jaehwan tapped at his computer laptop and peered around, Taekwoon didn’t appear to be home which was odd, the catboy normally never went anywhere without Jaehwan who he knew would talk for him and help him avoid any unnecessary interaction. Jaehwan had no problems with Taekwoon going out and encouraged it, however it wasn’t a common occurrence and that concerned him. Right as he decided to go look for him, Jaehwan heard the front door open and close.

“Taekwoonie?” Jaehwan called out raising his head. He heard the quiet patter of feet in the hallway and stood up to go see who had come in. As he turned into the hallway he was met with the long slim body of his cat. Before Jaehwan could apologise and move away he was surprised as two long arms wrapped around his body and he felt Taekwoon nestle his face into the younger man’s neck.

“Hi Jaehwannieee” Taekwoon purred, Jaehwan could feel the vibrations of the cat’s voice and even after he finished the rumbling continued

  
“Taekwoon-ah where have yo- are you purring?” Jaehwan was surprised by this sudden affection, even though he had grown closer to his pet the attention he received was often nothing more than a prod to the side of the face when he was hungry and couldn’t work out how to use the can opener.

“Mmmmm” the cat hummed, Jaehwan pulled away gently and looked up at Taekwoon, the cat looked down at him with a gentle smile. Another surprise for Jaehwan who rarely managed to catch the cats grin.

“Riiiight” Jaehwan dragged out, thoughts flying through his head. “Are you hungry?” Taekwoon shook his head, the smile remaining on his face

“Okay well… I’m gonna… Go back to working now?” Jaehwan slowly said, as he turned to walk back to the front room he felt a hand gently grab his shirt, Taekwoon didn’t attempt to pull Jaehwan and instead just followed him into the living room. As Jaehwan sat back in his spot on the sofa he watched as the cat flopped next to him and rolled onto his back, long limbs draping over the side and still purring, he fell into a nap and started to snore lazily.

\-----

Jaehwan moved the phone away from his ear as Hakyeon laughed noisly down the phone.

“Im not joking hyung it’s weird” Jaehwan spoke steadily and he kept his eyes on his cat who was currently playing ‘don’t touch the floor, its lava’ on the furniture. Jaehwan cringed as the cat made one long leap towards one of the armchairs, his weight tipping the chair over and bringing it down with a crash. Jaehwan knew it wouldn’t be long before one of the neighbours started knocking on his door.

“Are you sure hes not just perking up finally Jaehwan-ah? He was bound to loosen up eventually” Hakyeon supplied with a lazy attitude “You should be happy, you’ve been moaning for weeks that Taekwoon won’t open up”

“It’s not that im unhappy just, concerned” Jaehwan said “It’s happened so quickly, he didn’t talk to me all day yesterday and today he ju-“ He was cut off as the cat decided to leap onto the bookcase which shook momentarily before crashing down, the cat attempted to jump off but landed heavily on the floor among all the books that had previously been lined up precisely. Jaehwan jumped up in surprise, expecting him to have hurt himself. However, he breathed a sigh of relief as the cat jumped up, ears twitching and tail flicking from side to side. Taekwoon stood still for several seconds before suddenly running out of the room. Jaehwan lifted the phone back to his ear.

“I’ll call you back later hyung, looks like I’m going to be cleaning for a while” Jaehwan sighed into the phone. Hakyeons tone dropped slightly, obviously more concerned.

“Cheer up Jaehwan-ah” he said “I’m sure Leo-ah will be fine, if you get too concerned take him to the vets, or look it up online I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason”

“Okay hyung got it” Jaehwan said “Talk to you later” he hung up and placed the phone down before looking at the mess in front of him. With a sigh he started picking up books.

\-----

Jaehwan was awoken by a noise, shrieking and uneven. He turned to the side to check that Taekwoon was okay, the cat usually slept beside him as Jaehwan had only one bed when the cat was given to him, from there on it had become habit. He sat up in shock to see that he was alone in the large bed, he turned to look at the clock. 3:21am, Jaehwan listened again to the shrill noises and realised they were coming from the front room, that’s when he realised it was Taekwoon.

He lept out of bed and ran down the hallway towards the front room, the flat was pitch black apart from coloured lights that shone from the doorway to the front room. As he reached the door he looked in, shocked by what he saw. Taekwoon was sat on the floor in the middle of the carpet, lights shining from the TV which was hooked up to Jaehwans old karaoke machine. That’s when he realised what the noise was, it was Taekwoon singing. Or at least attempting to. Jaehwan knew that Taekwoon could sing, he had heard him before when he thought he was alone, the cats voice was beautiful however Jaehwan could never convince him to sing for his owner. However, this time rather than singing carefully and quietly, the cat was belting out to some pop song that Jaehwan didn’t know. He guessed that the cat didn’t know it either from the way that he was singing out of time and getting most of the words wrong.  
He watched the catboy sing for a few minutes before he regained his senses and entered the room

“Taekwoonie what are you doing? It’s so early come on” Jaehwan removed the microphone from the cat’s hands who looked up in shock. The man walked over and turned off the TV, he turned around and took the cats hands pulling him up. The cat smiled at him and pulled him into his arms again.

“Awww Jaehwannie but I was singing! Did you not like my singing” He said into the slightly shorter man’s hair. It took Jaehwan some pulling but he finally managed to get out the man’s arms.

“It was…. Beautiful Taekwoonie. But its bed time now c’mon” he said pushing the man back towards the bedroom. That was it, Jaehwan decided, he needed to know what was going on.

\-----

Jaehwan watched as his cat lead on the floor batting at the other cat’s tail. He looked round at Hongbin who looked as shocked as Jaehwan felt.

“See what I mean” Jaehwan said as Taekwoon flipped onto his back and attempted to grab the fluffy tail of the new cat.

“Hyuuuuung” the new cat said in a drawn out voice, he had met Taekwoon before briefly, however the tall cat usually locked himself in the bedroom at the sight of visitors. However, since he turned up the new cat hadn’t stopped chasing him, playing with him or talking to him.

“It’s okay Hyuk-ah” Hongbin said laughing as he watched the older cat attempt to pull him into a hug. He turned and looked at Jaehwan with a smile “It’s okay hyung, theres nothing wrong with him” Jaehwan spun to look at his friend, he struck his arms out in a point towards his cat, he made a noise of exclamation.  
Hongbin giggled and slid down the floor, crawling towards Taekwoon and started petting him, the cat struck up in a purr and rolled across the man’s lap. Hyuk, took this opportunity to jump onto the armchair and shot a glare at the cat currently spread across his owner’s lap.

“Did you not get heat explained to you when you got him?” Hongbin didn’t look up, occupied with playing with the cat’s ears.

“Heat? I… No he was a present from Hakyeon hyung, he didn’t even bring him to me, I’ve just been working it out as it goes along really” Jaehwan mumbled, embarrassed that he hadn’t done a lot of research on the subject.

“Well it’s all going to be fine, Hyukkie is the same” Hongbin looked up at his cat who jumped up at the comment.

“I am not that annoying!” Hyuk complained and Hongbin laughed.

“Well the change is less noticeable when the cat is already ridiculous” Hyuk blushed a deep red and looked away  
Jaehwan watched the exchange and watched as Hongbin scratched Taekwoons lower back and the cats tail twitched violently. The cat fell into a steady purr and fell asleep on the man’s lap, Hongbin laughed gently, and lifted the cat off his lap onto the floor. Once again his snores filled the room.

\-----

Jaehwan learnt to ignore the animal’s behaviour, after fixing all his furniture to the walls and floors firmly, disconnecting the karaoke machine and finding him things to play with. Jaehwan decided that this wouldn’t be quite so bad. He sat on the sofa once again, typing away with one hand and the other one on his cat’s head scratching carefully between his ears, he also learnt that he enjoyed his cat’s playful behaviour and his gentle smile. It was a shame knowing that after a few days he should go back to his usual self, so the man took this time to enjoy the affection he was getting.

He smiled to himself and shut his eyes carefully, he made an internal note to thank Hakyeon next time he saw him, though he had only had Taekwoon for a few months he had definitely become a lot less stressed. He found himself looking forward to coming home from work to see the animal. Even if he did spend most of his time being ignored by the animal he felt having another presence comforting, and even if he hardly replied it was nice to have someone to talk to about his day, about what he had just read on the internet or a crazy idea that had popped into his head.

He was jolted out of his blissful thoughts by a movement next to him followed by his laptop being pushed off his lap and replaced by a much larger weight. Jaehwan jumped and opened his eyes as the cat shoved his butt into the man’s face  
“Jaehwannie I’m hungryyyy” the cat purred and mewled, twisting and climbing painfully over the smaller man’s body. Jaehwan grunted in pain and attempted to push the cat off. Maybe he was excited to see the normal cat’s self again.


End file.
